The Story Behind the Silver
by Lunawolf5
Summary: A story about how Gray got his necklace and some yaoi but very very very minor. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was no Where to be seen. Gray was bored without Natsu to fight, actually the whole guild was board without Natsu there.

"Gray tell us a story." Lucy whined her head on the bar table.

"What? Why me?" Gray asked Lucy was the writer shouldn't she tell a story or levy? He thought to himself.

"Because your have a lot of good stories." Erza said agreeing with the blonde wizard.

"Fine. What story do you won't to here?" Gray asked unaware that the girls had planned this of already.

"How did you get your necklace?" Lucy asked it it any hesitation. And looked at gray with hopeful eyes.

"You want to low how I got my necklace?" Gray asks dumbfounded as he looked down at the pendent he always had on.

"Yes we do." Erza insisted.

"It's not a very long story but I'll tell you half your going to have to hunt down someone else for the other bit." Gray said with a shig and the girls looked at each other with quizzical looks.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Let me tell you my bit first." Gray said with a smug smile.

"It was let's say six years ago?

**Flashback**

"Gray! Natsu! Stop fighting!" A little red head shouts at the two fighting boys.

"Aye sir!" They both say with a bad happy impregnable said cat was sleeping on Natsu's head at the moment.

"Good now go take jobs." She said and walked off to sit and eat her cake in peace.

Natsu was the first to the request board and took a job to get rid of a monster for almost 10 thousand jewel. At the time that was the biggest reward the boy could take since hr was still new to the guild only about a year he had been there.

Gray took a job at the same amount since it was just going to be easy cash for him. His birthday was in two days and the guild was already getting ready for it since he was young the uild wanted to celebrate all birthdays for te youngsters who had not reached 15 years old yet. Gra was one of them.

The two boys went to the master and said hey we're taking the jobs.

"Alright but be back in time for the party gray. And Natsu don't destroy as much this time please." The master said.

"Yes master!" Gray said with a large grin. He tried to Natsu to say a mean comment but saw a sad face on the Dragon slayer that changed instantly to a big grin and Natsu ran out the guild doors without another word.

Gray a deft latter that da to the town and it took v chile I destroy the mister he was hired to take care off he got bam the nth Erie the part and fell asleep immediately with a large grin on his face now that he had some extra spending money.

He woke up in the morning and get dressed. Newer to the guild with a large grin on his face.

He entered the hall to a huge "SURPRISE!"

The party was under way in a matter of minutes. Later on in the part a message bird gave gray a package.

He opened it to find a pendent necklace and a letter. He read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Gray,_

_Sorry I Couldn't be there at your party just not a huge birthday fan is all. But I got you this while on my mission when I saw it I thought you may like it. Keep it sell it I really don't care just don tell me what you did with it._

_~Your friend, Natsu._"

Gray stared at the necklace with aw. Normally he would get rid of anything Natsu gave him but the necklace was really nice. He put it on and enjoyed the party not really questioning Natsu's motives or his strange letter.

**End flashback**

"And that's how I got my necklace. Happy now?" He said to the girls with a bored tone.

The night started at him slack jawed.

"Natsu gave you the necklace?" Lucy asked it really believing her ears.

"Yeah. I still don't know why he did it but the necklace has become as important to me as my magic." Gray said with a shrug.

"How did Natsu get his hands on the necklace?" Erza asked him.

"Honestly I don't know. I told you my bit. Now go find him a ask his bit." Gray said getting up and left the building his hands shoved in his pockets.

The girls look at each other and Erza was the first to speak.

"We need to find Natsu." She said and Lucy noded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was walking down the streets of magnolia not really wanting to go home or to the guild or even to Lucy's. He just wanted to take a walk around.

Next week was grays birthday and natsu had to figure out some way to avoid it just like every other birthday the guild had and he had to do it without making it look like he was avoiding them.

"Natsu!" He heard his name being called and turner to see Erza and Lucy running up to him so he stopped and waited.

"We have a question for you!" Lucy said panting with Erza.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked cautiously it was a safe bet to assume he had done somthing wrong again.

"How did you get the necklace you gave to gray?" Erza said still panting.

Natsu froze and took a step back that didn't go unnoticed.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" Natsu asked with a stamer.

"Well Gray told us you gave it to him and we were wondering how you got it." Lucy expalaned and Natsu off out a sigh of relief.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell gray or ask any questions?" Natsu asked them and they nodded.

"Good but we need tong back to my house it will just easier to explain there." Natsu said and they all waist to his house.

The girls sat down on the old couch and waited patiently while Natsu got some stuff from his room and came back with a pile of stuff and sett begins on the coffee table after knocking over some stuff that landed on the ground but Natsu didn't really notice.

"The necklace was actually the reward I got my mission." Nats said pulling out an old issuing flyer.

"It said it paid 10 thousand jewel. Of course I wasn't aloud to take missions over that for fear of the huge distraction bill afterwards."

"Turned out the people were actually broke and the reward was the last of her money. The mission was to get rid of a large monster. It was an easy job but when I found out that they were giving up their savings I couldn't take the money for fewer it would look bad for fairy tail." Natsu said with a small chuckle.

"The job like I Said was easy and a short walk only ten miles from the guild hall. It took me about two hours to get there. The job was about four hours long and than two hours back. I was back within the day.

"I was on my way out when the employees gave me the necklace said it would bring me good luck and will always protect me. I said my thanks and left without another word.

"On my way back I examined the pendant and swore I had seen it somewhere before so I went to the library when I got back and looked for the book I had see it in." Natsu said and took out a large Leather bound book. He flipped to a page and turned it so the girls could see it.

"The necklace is able to strengthen ones magic. It was most power full with ice magic. But it weakened the user if they had fire magic. It would actually decrease the fire mages life span if worn for long. Just to move it clear I never put the thing on or fought with it so no need to worry." Natsu said when he saw girls horrified looks.

"So I opulent use the stupid thing I mean I won't to live a good live and stuff. So I thought gray would like it. So I wrapped it up and sent it to the party the next day. Haven't see him take it off ever since." Natsu said And shut the book.

"So why don't you want gray to know?" Lucy asked.

"I said no questions but since this one will never be answered if I don't you will keep bothering me. Don't tell gray because the necklace has a peer that could kill all fire wizards with in a 3 mile radius. Turns out all ice mages hate fire wizards it not just me and gray." Natsu's said with a small sad smile.

"You afraid gray may kill you." Erza said in understanding.

"Yeah I am. He's tried enough times already." Natsu said.

"I think you should tell him." Lucy said with a serious tone and crossed her arms.

"What? Why?!" Natsu demanded standing up.

"Because than he will know and be careful to not activated it!" Lucy said pointing out what Erza had failed to notice.

"The thing is knowledge of it activates it." Erza sati reading the book a little more in depth.

"Yeah." Natsu said hanging his head in sadness and defeat. He fell to his knees and shoved his head in his hands. "I would take it away from him but he really likes it."

"It's alright Natsu we won't tell him." Lucy said patting the dragon slayer On the back.

**Time skip a year and a half**

"Natsu you can't beat this guy!" Gray shouted from behind an ice shield as thick as he could make it to prevent the enemy's fire magic from reaching him.

Natsu was sitting next to him and slammed his head into the wall of ice. He had a regret kind of look to his face. Erza and Lucy sat next to grays other side saw this and started to realize what he was going to do.

"No Natsu it's not worth it! We will find another way to beat this guy! We can't tell him!" Erza screamed and shook the dragon slayers shoulders violently.

"I have to Erza. There's a 30 second time window. I will rush the guy after telling him." Natsu said not looking the armor Mage in the eye.

"What are you two talking about?" Gray demanded.

"Gray there's something I have had to tell you for a long time. It's about the necklace I gave you. It kills fire wizards." Nats wait and gave gray a deep kiss And ran out from the shield he ran right into the flames the enemy shot at him just as an icey pulse went out from grays necklace.

A few seconds later a stunned gray here's the girls and happy crying but couldn't register what they were saying until he came out from the ice shield and saw a frozen Natsu coated in ice a pleasant smile on his face.

"Natsu..." Gray said tears running down his cheeks. Erza had her flame empress armor on and was trying to melt the ice around there comrade. Lucy was on her knees crying happy crying into her chest.

Gray looked at the enemy who wasn't covered in ice infact he wasn't even there anymore. Gray walked to where he had been standing and found a pile of ice dust in his place. Gray stopped crying at that moment.

He ripped the necklace off and made a bow out of ice and an arrow putting the charm in the arrow. He shot the arrow and waited.

He watched the ice covered Natsu for what felt like eternity when it may have been 10 minutes max when the ice started to shatter and break apart. Natsu feel to the ground in a heap of limbs and unconscious.

Gray rushed over to the dragon slayer the girls too stunned to do anything as gray kissed Natsu with such passion it would wake anyone up.

Natsu's eyes slowly opened and he slowly came back to them.


End file.
